monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
General Ingvar
General Ingvar is the Light-type general. He is about support more than anything else. Overview General Ingvar is a pretty good general, being ranked A in the Viability Ranking. He got a bunch of interesting moves and can spread some status effects. He also got his signature status effect: Discouragement, which makes all the ennemies weak to Special-type and Light-type moves. His stats are very good, like all generals and he got the Tough trait. Sadly, Ingvar does have trouble in some aspect which prevent him from being among the best generals. He is still far from bad and to one of the worst. Positives *Ingvar can spread status effects with ease, including Discouragement. *He can blind/ daze all *He can stun an enemy *He can heal both life and stamina of all his team. *His Tough trait comes in handy. *Low cooldowns on his stun and daze/ blind to all. *He can do massive damage with his Discouragement. *He can apply tons of buffs/ debuffs in a few turns. *Great life and OK speed and power. *He is great with tanks like Ouros to heal him and also great against them to weaken them. *He is great with VoltaiK to regenerate his stamina. *He can immobolize, buff, debuff, cure so he's perfect. *He can play in any team with a great role. *His Discouragement is a kind of boosts, all of his attacks deal 50% more damage, like damage boost other Generals apply to themselfes *His special skill is different than other generals being special type one, only General Ingvar, General Darmith and General Nishant have this type of skills *He can be a tank with life runes and life regeneration *He is so annoying to face Negatives *He has trouble against monsters that remove bad effects on their teams and good effects on the opposing team like Hasai. Movesets Light Warrior *Stunning Assault/Full Attack *Blinding Wings/Dazing Wings *Discouragement *Encouragement *'3 Life Runes' You want Ingvar to take hits, so 3 Life Runes is good on him. Stunning Assault stuns the target while Full Attack does more damage. Blinding Wings spreads Blind while Dazing Wings spreads Daze. Discouragement should be used first as you can make all your foes weak to Special-type and Light-type moves. Encouragement is your team support move that heals negative effects and gives regeneration of life and stamina for some turns, which is very useful. Light Lord * Encouragement * Discouragement * Dazing Wings * Blinding wings * 3 Team Speed Runes The couple Blinding+dazing wings is awesome, in 2 turns you will have all enemies with 75% less accuracy and 50% less damage on their skills, they can even miss their special skills. Encouragement removes your allies debuffs and regenerates their life and stamina while Discouragement makes all foes weak to light and special type skills so it helps good AOE moves with these types to do more damage, 3 team speed runes are necessary to let him buff his team's speed, debuff enemys and weakens them and cures his allies. Light emperor * Full attack * Blinding Wings * Damaging wings/ Encouragement * Discouragement * 3 Power Runes Here we use General Ingvar's good power and his weaking moves to unleash tons of damage, His Discouragement here is a must to deal more damage with your light/ legend skills, Full attack is your most damaging move that has low cooldown. Blinding wings deals good spread damage to let you hit hard while debuffing your foes, Damaging wings deals the same damage as Blinding wings but WITH 0 COOLDOWN which is a great AOE to use while encouragement is always good to let your supporting ingvar hit hard and debuff foes and support his team Counters Ingvar is weak to the Metal-type. So Metalhëad, Drazza or Annihilator R2 do a great job at take it down. R.O.F.L. does come in handy as he can apply Illuminati Confirmed on General Ingvar meaning that he is going to get negative Healing from Encouragement. Any monster that can remove bad effects and good effects is welcome. Goldfield can remove bad effects and doesn't need to wait for a cooldown. Catégorie:Monsters Catégorie:Generals Catégorie:Light Monsters